melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunchbox Friends
}}"Lunchbox Friends" is the eighth track by Melanie Martinez that is featured on her sophomore album, K-12. The music video, originally available as part of the film, was separately released on January 10th, 2020. Background On May 17th, 2016, Melanie posted a photo on Instagram with a caption of lyrics from the song. The post was later deleted in May of 2019. On June 24th, 2019, a snippet of this track was released exclusively in New York City, New York as an assignment, before being officially released worldwide. This was the first ever assignment. On January 10th, 2020, Melanie started a TikTok challenge for fans to show their best "best handshake dance" to the song.https://isdb.pw/littlebodybigheart/2218585527895158543 She also stated during her After School Q&A that the song would be released as a single. Theme Melanie stated, in an interview years prior to the album's release, that the song would be about friends in school who do not actually want a close connection at all. These people have high standards for who can be considered their "friend" and require them to appear a certain way. They also gossip and spread rumors about people they don't actually know. Cross-references * Melanie also mentions looking like Barbie in Strawberry Shortcake. Lyrics Videos Melanie Martinez - Lunchbox Friends Official Music Video Melanie Martinez - Lunchbox Friends Official Audio Music Video This is the eighth music video that appears in Melanie's film, K-12. The video begins in the cafeteria of K-12 Sleepaway School, where Cry Baby and her friends are waiting in line to grab lunch. Kelly cuts through the line, pulling Cry Baby aside, walking her to the table where her clique is sitting. She tells Cry Baby of all the benefits of being friends with her and makes her sit at the table after telling her that she'll "ignore her ass". Kelly's clique takes photos of Cry Baby and gossips about some of the other students. Cry Baby interrupts them as they are talking, telling them that she wishes to have a true, long-lasting friendship with someone who understands her problems, not "lunchbox friends". Kelly and her clique pretend to care about what Cry Baby is saying, but as Kelly looks to one of her friends, she can be seen shaking her head, as if she can't believe what she's hearing. All the other girls at the table then repeat part of Cry Baby's statement back to her, lying that their friendship "will last forever". Cry Baby explains how Kelly and her clique want to look perfect and have a perfect family with "the man of their dreams", as the girls talk to each other while ignoring Cry Baby completely. After having enough, Cry Baby stands up, about to walk off. Kelly tries to protest but Cry Baby ultimately leaves before she can. Cry Baby dances around the cafeteria as Ben watches, clearly infatuated with her. Magnolia sees her dancing on top of a table and smiles, before Cry Baby jumps off and lays on Ben's table, smiling at him. She gets up again and sits with Magnolia, where both of their eyes turn black, showing each other that they are Empaths. They perform an intricate handshake before walking back to the table where Cry Baby's friends are seated. As of that point on, Magnolia is an official member of the group. Errors * When Melanie knocks a tray off the table, the scene cuts. When the scene cuts back, the tray cannot be seen on the floor. Cast * Celeste: Megan Gage * Angelita: Elita Harkov * Kelly: Maggie Budzyna * Magnolia: Zinnett Hendrix * Fleur: Zion Moreno * Ben: Marsalis Wilson * Mean Girl 1: Laurka Lanczki * Mean Girl 2: Ágota Dunai * Mean Girl 3: Rebeka Péter Trivia * When Melanie teased the lyrics in 2016, the original lyric was, "Come to my house, let's cry together". It is currently unknown why it was changed.210px * On Instagram, Melanie explained that the meaning of "die" is not literal, it is a metaphor for transformation or rebirth, like the death Tarot card.https://www.instagram.com/p/BzGP0FVARZR/ * The lyric, "Wanna be my best friend, then judge me if I smoke a little weed" could be a reference to Melanie's ex-friend Stella Rose Saint Clair, who is against marijuana usage and allegedly ended her friendship with Melanie because of her use of marijuana. * At the end of Strawberry Shortcake, the intro to this song can briefly be heard. * In the description of the music video, Laurka Lanczki's name is misspelled as "Laura Lanczki". Gallery Lunchbox Friends/Gallery References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Michael Keenan Category:Melanie Martinez Category:K-12 Category:2019 Category:Explicit Category:Singles